duranduranfandomcom-20200214-history
Dangerous
Dangerous is a covers album by the British guitarist Andy Taylor, released by A&M Records in August 1990. About the album This is Andy Taylor's follow-up to his earlier ''Thunder'' album. Dangerous wasn't widely promoted and had only limited success. Taylor's popularity had dwindled since leaving Duran Duran in 1986 and this album struggled with sales because of it. However, two singles were lifted from the album: "Stone Cold Sober" and "Lola", with "Lola" making UK no.60. Both singles were accompanied with all black and white videos. The album's release was followed by a 12 date ''UK Dangerous Tour'', in November 1990. Taylor commented on the history behind the album in and interview with MelodicRock: "It sort of one of those happy accidents. Somebody…a very well known band had this idea to do that and they wanted me to produce the album for them, doing this selection of their favourite covers. At the very last minute they pulled out. And I said to the label - A&M - I could do that. The guys that managed me at the time went into overdrive - 'you can do that as well, because you know how much money they are going to pay you to do it?!' I thought, great, this is something everyone wants to do - an album of their favourite covers. The reason things are so raw, was that within 3 days we were in the studio recording this thing and it was done in that sort of 'ok, let's rehearse them and beat the s##t out of them and play them and move on and just play them as you would do if you were in high school playing a bunch of covers!'It was done in that very short space of time and raw, upfront way. We had a blast doing it!" Track listing #"Don't Believe A Word" (Thin Lizzy) - 2:21 #"Stone Cold Sober" (Rod Stewart) - 3:29 #"Feel Like Makin' Love" (Bad Company) - 4:32 #"Lola" (The Kinks) - 4:12 #"Space Station No. 5" (Montrose) - 4:16 #"Sympathy for the Devil" (The Rolling Stones) - 5:20 #"Mustang Sally" (Mack Rice) - 4:15 #"Violence" (Mott the Hoople) - 4:23 #"Cocaine" (J. J. Cale / Eric Clapton) - 3:33 #"Live Wire" (AC/DC) - 5:29 Bonus tracks on the 2006 DD Fan Club edition: #"Be Good To Yourself" #"Suffragette City" #"Winner With You" #"Quiet Life" #"Lightning" #"Can't Stop The Rain" #"Sleeping With The Past" Singles #"Stone Cold Sober" (b/w) "Suffragette City" and "Winner With You" (September 1990) #"Lola" (b/w) "Be Good To Yourself" UK #60 (October 1990) Personnel Musicians: *Andy Taylor - vocals, guitar *Mathew Ashman - rhythm guitar *David Palmer - drums *Cass Lewis - bass guitar *Toby Chapman - piano, organ *Louis Jardine - percussion *Susie O'List - backing vocals *Maggie Ryder - backing vocals *Gary Barnacle - saxophone Also credited: *Photography by Simon Fowler *Design by Jeremy Pearce *Recorded at Trident II Studios (summer 1990) See also *Discography 4: Andy Taylor *Duran Duran discography featuring Andy Taylor Category:Andy Taylor Albums